


give me that sweet taste

by fldx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Felching, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fldx/pseuds/fldx
Summary: Even bone tired, overwhelmed from hours of constant sensory overload, Renjun picks up on it, on the thread of Doyoung's scent weaving its way through Jeno's sweetness. It makes his metaphorical hackles rise and his heart rate pick back up in a way that's not entirely unpleasant. No one else seems to have noticed but then again, no one else feels the need to stake a claim on Jeno every time they set eyes on him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	give me that sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> contains mentions of Jeno/Doyoung so if that's not your thing, please stop here!

They come off stage reeking of sweat and euphoria, soaked into their clothing and dripping down their necks, and that's how Renjun knows it's a good performance.

Being on stage alongside their hyungs is always a bonus, always pushes Renjun to try harder, do _more_ and tonight was no exception. He's still reeling from the crowd, the waves of unfettered teenage pheromones, alpha and omega alike. At times, it's too much but tonight it served as the perfect positive feedback loop, spurring them on and filling Renjun with the kind of energy that takes hours to burn off.

He waits until the omegas have left the change room to strip, exchanging the sticky heat of the velvet suit for cool cotton and well worn jeans. The background noise is filtering out to a low hum as the crowds disperse and Renjun finds himself relaxing by degrees. Being an alpha isn't difficult, not by a long stretch, but he's trying to be a polite one, and that means not stinking up the change room with musk before the others come in. As a beta, Chenle doesn't care for any of the social niceties, dropping himself on the couch next to Renjun and preoccupying himself with his phone.

By the time Jaemin is done socialising with every other omega in a hundred meter radius and Jisung has dragged himself free from his doting seniors, their manager has returned, ready to corral them into the waiting vans and send them home. A quick headcount says they're only missing Jeno for Dream's dorm, and he slips in at the last minute, expression sheepish but with no excuses forthcoming. Renjun, though surface-calm, is still winding down and he just uses the time the manager spends berating Jeno to stretch out his sore muscles, breathing in deeply.

It's all familiar scents now, a medley of _Jaemin, Jisung, Donghyuck, Doyoung, Jeno-_

Even bone tired, overwhelmed from hours of constant sensory overload, Renjun picks up on it, on the thread of Doyoung's scent weaving its way through Jeno's sweetness. It makes his metaphorical hackles rise and his heart rate pick back up in a way that's not entirely unpleasant. No one else seems to have noticed but then again, no one else feels the need to stake a claim on Jeno every time they set eyes on him.

It's Renjun's problem, one that he's dealt with before and, if the looks Jeno shoots him are any indication, there's only one way this night is playing out.

Inside the van, Jeno tucks himself into Jaemin's shoulder, and Renjun tucks himself against the window, takes measured breaths, thinking very hard about nothing at all.

* * *

"You're not subtle," Jaemin says, poking Jeno's cheek gently.

The bathroom is technically too small to fit them all inside but technicalities never seem to matter between them. Jisung and Chenle had first dibs, scrubbed away what they could of the stage so they can crash in one of the rooms, accommodations made for Chenle staying over. There's three of them stood in front of the mirror, bodies close but not yet in contact and Renjun can't seem to stop himself from swaying towards Jeno. He's glad his mouth is otherwise occupied, brushing his teeth, because it's stopped him from doing something stupid for now. 

Jaemin has read the room's atmosphere and chosen to ignore it in favour of making Jeno flush, pretty in pink, reaching down his neck till it meets with the marks left there. The stretched out neckline of his shirt reveals Doyoung's handiwork and Renjun has to admit he's impressed at his hyung's determination to lay claim to something that's not his. Not that he's Renjun's either but that's kind of the point. Jeno belongs to nobody and everyone all at once and right now, Jaemin has him wrapped around his finger, embarrassed but also proud of how dishevelled he looks.

"Ah, I'm not-" he starts, and Renjun quirks a smile. _Not what?_ his eyes ask.

"I don't have anything to hide," Jeno huffs, and it's cute. He's always cute when He's worked up and Renjun delights in it, the way that Jeno's body tenses as he brushes past to get to the sink.

"I'm sure you don't," Renjun says, breaking his silence. He smiles, toothy and wide. "You like when we know what you've been up to."

Jeno's paused in his routine, eyes averted but Renjun doesn't let that stop him. He reaches for Jeno's face, tilts it upwards with a finger under his chin, until Jeno meets his eyes. 

"Your moisuriser," he says, and Jeno blinks at the non sequitur. Looks down. Takes the small pot that Renjun is handing to him and proceeds to robotically apply the cream to his face.

"I think you broke him," Jaemin comments as Renjun packs up, the first to finish his nighttime routine. He laughs, not unkindly, and pats both Jeno and Jaemin on the shoulder as he goes, leaving them to indulge in each other a little longer before he can finally get what he wants. 

* * *

Jeno climbs into bed smelling of mint and berries and Jaemin. He's casual intimacy in a body, curling up against Renjun's side so easily, so freely. 

Renjun loves him the most like this, when he's no longer wound tight. Jeno's body is so solid, compact muscle, but like he moulds himself to Renjun's body like they're one and the same, not needy but still showing how he needs him. He's _sweet_ , there's no other word for it, and Renjun finds himself turning to face Jeno, tucking his face into Jeno's neck where his scent is the strongest, lips drifting across the expanse of his skin.

"You smell so good, baby," he mumbles and Jeno, soft, pliant Jeno whimpers in response. He keeps his touch light for now, fingers drifting along Jeno's side, over the fabric, mapping out the lines of his stomach, goosebumps following in their wake.

"Renjun, please," and Jeno's voice is strained. "Don't tease me."

Renjun just hums, mouth dipping lower now to kiss Jeno's neck and down his chest, coming to rest against the thrum of his heart. Renjun knows his own is mirroring the rapid beat but he's trying to take his time. He knows - they both know - that Jeno loves it best when he's slowly taken apart. Renjun can give him that.

He moves so that his body is over Jeno's, hips pinning him down and hands free to push up his sleep shirt up and off, exposing his skin. Jeno is beautiful and has to know it but he still turns away, fakes shy as Renjun's eyes map out the bruises, bite marks across his chest. There's one on his shoulder, above the neckline of his shirts and it's a claim that Renjun recognises. A challenge.

He smiles before coming up to capture Jeno's lips in a kiss, rocking down at the same time so that they can both feel how hard he is for Jeno. It's Renjun's favourite thing, showing the omega just how much his body wants him and it drives Jeno _wild_ every time. They move in a disjointed rhythm, Jeno's hips bucking up, chasing pleasure, the pressure of Renjun's ass against his cock. Their kisses turn messy, and when Renjun bites down on Jeno's lower lip it's with intent - to hurt, to bruise, to _claim_.

"You're a tease," Renjun says and it's _not_ a whine but he can see Jeno's eyes creasing into a smile because he _likes_ it. Jeno likes being called a tease, likes working alphas up. He's the kind of omega that Renjun should be wary of but he's also _Jeno_ and Renjun would fall for him anyway, regardless of his status. 

"Tell me," Jeno says, sitting up and pulling Renjun with him so that he's squarely in Jeno's lap. His hands wrap around Renjun's hips, almost too firm. "Explain how _I'm_ a tease."

"I mean, you like when I can smell them on you," replies Renjun. He drapes his arms over Jeno's shoulders, touching their foreheads together. "You act like you think I'm a fool but we both know I can tell."

" _Mmm?_ " Jeno prompts him to continue.

"That you've had Doyoung's cock tonight," and Renjun punctuates his statement with a roll of his hips, feeling the way Jeno's body stutters up to meet him. "That you let our hyung take you backstage, knot you up like you always want him to."

Jeno freezes and for a second, Renjun's afraid he's already come, knows that Jeno has done it before, been taken down by words and clothed fumbling. 

"Baby?" Renjun asks, and Jeno ducks forward, hiding his head and _oh_ , Renjun realises. He's embarrassed. "You don't like hearing that, I know. But it's true, Jeno - everyone can see how much you want Doyoung, how you're always so eager to please him.

You're not subtle," he echos Jaemin's statement from earlier that night, stroking the back of Jeno's neck, coaxing him to look at him. "It's not a bad thing, to want."

Jeno crashes forward, kisses Renjun desperately, like he needs to shut him up and Renjun, kind as always, lets him. He could get lost in this, Jeno's mouth, his touch, the way their bodies finally match in movement, a symbiosis. He could spend hours mapping out Jeno's body with his mouth, drinking in his scent as it spikes in response to Renjun's touch.

Renjun could get lost in Jeno but knows that he shouldn't, not tonight. Tonight is for another kind of self indulgence that they can both enjoy.

He breaks away from Jeno, shuffling backwards to tug at his shorts. 

"Off," he says and Jeno follows his command. It's too rushed to be sexy, not the fake sensuality that Renjun's seen others display, but Jeno's all the more attractive for it. He turns to Renjun once he's naked, looking for direction and Renjun guides him onto his front, slipping a pillow underneath his hips and bringing them up until he's on display.

Jeno's squirming, exposed, but Renjun makes him wait for a moment. He stays at the end of the bed until Jeno settles, watching as his shoulders relax and his weight settles into his forearms. On his knees, he's exactly how Renjun likes it and it's a sight. The bruises continue across Jeno's back, spottier but still present and Renjun has to hand it to Doyoung for his determination in leaving Jeno an absolute mess. 

"You look so nice," Renjun comments. He strips now, sliding his underwear off and stroking his cock once, twice to the image of Jeno presenting like a good omega. 

"Renjun," Jeno growls and it's a _warning_ , for taking his time. 

"Patience," says Renjun, patting Jeno's side gently. "I'm just admiring your pretty hole, baby. Such a perfect omega." 

And Renjun means it. Even if at first glance, people think it must be the opposite, think that Renjun is the omega, that Jeno takes Renjun on his knot, Jeno is Renjun's perfect omega. He's always willing, always ready and so, so sweet. He's vocal about it too and Renjun thanks the stars for bringing him to today. 

In front of him, Jeno rutting against the pillow, minuscule movements that Renjun's not even sure he's aware of. The bed dips as Renjun settles between Jeno's legs and places his hands gently on the inside of Jeno's thigh. His thumb brushes the skin there, tickling soft hairs and Jeno sucks in a breath.

" _Renjun, just-_ " his voice breaks. "Eat me out, _please_. I need your mouth on me."

He says it so prettily, uses his own hand to spread his cheeks open and show Renjun his hole, and Renjun can't refuse. He grabs Jeno by the hips, lifts them higher until he's at face level with his ass, breathing in the scent of Jeno's slick and musk and - 

"Fuck," Renjun swears, breathless. "You _still_ smell like hyung."

He pauses, lips plush against the curve where Jeno's ass meets his thigh, and takes stock. He wants this, still wants to take Jeno apart until his thighs shake, until he can't hold himself up anymore. He just needs a moment because this - _Jeno's ass, still with Doyoung's come in it, no matter the hasty clean up, fresh slick starting to mix with it when Renjun's thumb brushes over his hole_ \- this is more than Renjun bargained for.

The first taste is like breaking apart, bitter and sweet and Renjun would be embarrassed at how much he enjoys it but there's just Jeno here, Jeno who's begging for it, to have another alpha's come eaten out of him. It would break stronger alphas than him so Renjun allows himself to get lost in the feeling. His tongue starts soft against Jeno's rim, coaxing him to open up under Renjun's touch and his hand is there on Jeno's hip, steadying him until the omega starts to push back onto Renjun.

He slides one finger in, the way smoothed by slick and Doyoung's come and Renjun marvels at the way Jeno opens up so that he can chase the taste. He's impossibly hard and Jeno keeps making soft sounds that Renjun knows mean _more_ and _please_ and he can't help but comply. 

Renjun is two fingers deep and reaching around to jerk Jeno off as he compliments him, says, "You take my tongue so well, baby."

Jeno nods in agreeance, works himself back onto Renjun's hand so prettily. "Of course," continues Renjun, "you've already been spread open tonight, so you would."

He pulls his fingers out, covered in slick and come and, just to see how Jeno's how clenches at the emptiness. It's almost _cute_ , how Jeno needs to have something in him and Renjun gives in to instinct, biting the meat of Jeno's ass. Jeno twists around to glare at Renjun but stills, mouth dry, as he watches Renjun licks his fingers clean. He drops his head, swears under his breath, and Renjun knows he's got him. 

"Did you like it?" Renjun says, back to mouthing at Jeno's skin. "Did you enjoy Doyoung hyung fucking you backstage where anyone could have seen? Where we could all scent it on you?"

He licks a broad stripe across Jeno's hole, letting his spit mix into the mess that's already there and Jeno is begging now, even more as Jeno ignores it.

"I think you did," Renjun says. He teases Jeno's rim with his tongue, watches him beg and flex and squirm until he gets Renjun how he wants him, three fingers pressing deep, filling him up fucking him well, so thoroughly. Renjun reaches around to stroke at Jeno's cock but the omega's already touching himself, fucking into his fist, chasing after his orgasm. 

He swears, shifts his hand so he's pulling Jeno closer to his body instead and lets Jeno bring himself off, fuck back onto Renjun's fingers and mouth until he's coming, hot and wet slick on Renjun's tongue. His hips keep thrusting even after his cock softens and Renjun smiles, licks at his hole softly as Jeno's body settles.

"You taste so good, Jeno," Renjun says but all he gets is a grunt in reply. Renjun doesn't blame him, considering how hard he came but he's still got himself to take care of and he's not going to let a tired Jeno prevent him from doing that.

Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Renjun cleans himself up just enough to press relatively clean kisses up along Jeno's back, moving up the bed until they're facing each other again. He turns Jeno over and lets his eyes feast, rake across his flushed skin, the mess he's made of his own belly, the way his nipples are pebbled up against the cold. Renjun drinks in the rise and fall of Jeno's chest, the dip of his waist, his pretty, softening cock and touches himself, strokes his cock while admiring Jeno's body.

It doesn't take much for Renjun to be close and Jeno seems to sense it, a hand on Renjun's wrist to tug him closer until their mouths are touching, initiating the kiss that Renjun wants so badly. Jeno is warm pressed up against Renjun's side and his lips taste as sweet as his slick, sweet enough to push Renjun to the edge. He comes with Jeno's hands on his knot, breath nothing more than harsh panting against Jeno's mouth. He can't even bring himself to care about the mess because this is what he needed, in the end. Jeno's taste on his tongue, scent mixed with his and covered in Renjun's marks too. 

**Author's Note:**

> like, I had to do the a/b/o thing at least once right? this is very obviously fiction, down to the way that I only did a cursory search for the dream dorm room arrangements. sorry Jaemin for making you sleep on the couch so Renjun and Jeno could fuck. 
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/fldx_)/[cc](http://curiouscat.me/fldx)


End file.
